Numerous types of valves exist to regulate fluid flow within a piping system or flow conduit. In some instances, it is desired to provide a valve with position transmitters which communicate the relative operational position of the valve to remotely located controlling or monitoring equipment. Position transmitters may be used, for instance, when the valve is remotely situated, difficult to reach, or located in hazardous environments to allow for the identification of a valve's position from a safe and remote distance.
Valve position transmitters are often used in conjunction with an automatic valve actuator which enables the position of the valve to be controlled from a remote location. However, many valves remain manually operated by the turning of a handle. Nevertheless, it is desirable to be able to easily monitor the position of the valve whether by visual inspection or from a remote location. Accordingly, a need exists for a kit for reliably mounting a valve position indicator to a manually operated valve in a way that maintains the manual operation of the valve. It is to such a kit that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.